1. Field of the Invention
A refrigerated display case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerated display cases for the display of foods and beverages which require refrigeration to prevent spoilage are well known, and various types of such cases are to be found in most supermarkets, grocery stores, butcher shops, dairy food stores etc. Rectangular, e.g. square, as well as circular i.e. cylindrical units, which may or may not be free-standing i.e. island type, have been disclosed in the prior art. Most units feature sliding or hinged glass or clear plastic doors for easy viewing of the contents of the case, usually displayed on interior shelves, as well as an integral mechanical refrigeration unit. Cold air flows are directed in various directions out and back, through the shelves, and around the outer perimeter of the case. Most supermarkets are provided with upright refrigerated cabinets having sliding or hinged vertical glass or clear plastic doors, and which contain ice cream or frozen food packages. Open coffin units or flat refrigerated display cases, with the top open and for the display of cuts of meat, milk, cheese or fruit juices, are also in most modern supermarkets.
Among the abundance of prior art relative to refrigerated display cases may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,019; 3,009,333; 3,115,019; 3,139,738; 3,168,818; 3,304,736; 3,306,068; 3,365,907 and 3,392,543.